My savior the mugiwaras?
by Lone Wolf Alice
Summary: Lone wolf Alice was a lonely child till she met Ash then soon met Ace and became best friends she explains who she is and how she came to know ace as a child but this is only an introduction so dont get all rude if you dont like this


"Am A dreaming? this seems so real" I touched a leaf as i walk through a forest as I continue to walk not knowing where I was headed I shiver "why is it so cold." I look down at where I was stepping so that I wouldn't trip as I look up I see a crew of pirates, they look so happy a boy with a straw hat he was smiling at me I burst awake out of my dream then stared at the ceiling for a moment then shiver as soon as I stand up to stretch I hear the old mansion creak a bit ash wimpers i look at here making sure she isnt going to wake up. Ash was still asleep on the floor laying underneath a bunch of torn blankets. I look around the old abandoned library that was as big as two hobbles combined but of course, and very messy after the rampage that ran through here a ten years ago. this was the biggest mansion i had ever seen a man and woman owned it, they were quite wealthy but then the pirates came and took everything. The pirates took the husband and wife out front and shot them and fled the town as soon as the reverends henchmen ran up, i was 8 then and I had just arrived not even three months earlier but I made friends with the husband and wife,they often let me stay so i could finish a book i was reading that was from their amazing library. Sometimes i find it hard to believe i live in this old broken down mansion with all of the sad memories ive had but to be bluntly honest its better then living out on the streets in the frozen winter, this island is known for the christianity, the zero below weather and its mass theift rate. When I walked to the door that led to the hall, the floor creaked and ash shot up from the pile of torn blankets she was under, stared at me for a minute then stretched her arms "where are you going Nanami-san" I answer back, not even turning to look at her "im going to go and listen to my music box while i think you should probably get some sleep its still pretty early" ash looks at me and lays back down "well i'm awake now I want to go to town and plus i dont want to sleep anymore." I look at her and sigh "then read a book or play the piano but please what ever you do don't leave for town with out me remember what happened last time." Ash emphasized her sigh as i closed the door behind myself i sighed and walked down the big hall way heading towards the big wooden doors that lead to the front of the house, then turned left to the living space after passing the stairs, that lead to the upper area. When i entered the room i sighed and picked up pieces of clothe, that used to be floral pattern curtains that hung above the big window, but now its just used as a rug to wipe our shoes off when we come in from the snowy outside, i made my way to the couch that was set underneath the window that showed the ocean. I stared off at the port "hey is that ship new?" i looked at the ship but it was kinda hard to see it with the town in the way "maybe she wouldnt notice if i just took a closer look." I stood and rushed to grab my coat when i hear ash say "Where are you going nanami-san" i pause and look up at her as im putting my boots on "i was going to go look at the new ship in the port do you want to come with me?" ash looked at me, hopped in place with a cheshire smile across her face she giggled "if you dont mind that is" i giggle as i untie my hair from the braid from the previous night. "well if we run into them while looking at the ship you know the drill" while i watched ash as she hurried to put her snow gear on, i thought of the crew from last time. The crew had a devils fruit in which i stole from them in their sleep. then i found out that i had just stolen from a man very well known, his name was whitebeard. after i had stolen he sent a boy and a small group of his men to fetch it from me cause appearently one of the men watched me steal the devils fruit it was odd because the boy about the same age as i was, Portagas. . it wasnt even a month later and he told me that it was "love at first sight" and that he wants to marry me to this day im sure he still hasnt given up on that whole "marriage" thing, from time to time he will visit if he has the time considering he has missions to finish most of the time we dont get to see him, he hasnt visited in 3 years. ash misses him a lot considering she likes teasing us about being a "couple" but we let her do it considering her rotten aunt doesnt like her being able to have an oppinion or a life. the last time ace visited just as soon as he was about to leave he burnt a heart on my hand and told me not to forget him, it hurt when he did that but i didnt cry as he began to walk away ash grabbed onto his leg crying like a little child. i guess she didnt want ace to leave because he stood up to the reverend, he was like a big brother to us even if we werent related, he told many stories of his younger brother and an old friend by the name of sabo and luffy if i remember correctly? they seem like adventurous little boys without a single care in the world. i wish i could have lived that life but i cant change the past nor would i even want to because to change the past means to change the future and i wouldnt want to do that because i like having a friend...(introduction)


End file.
